Not what you think it is
by Megumi-chan3
Summary: Ichigo is not the sweet air head girl everyone thinks she is. What if she is actualy a Cyniclonian? What does Pai and her have to do with eachother and what made Kisshu so jelous?
1. Chapter 1

Megu-chan: Konnichiwa! This is my very first fanfiction so please don't leave me mean reviews. Advices on the other hand are most wellcome!

Kish: Yeah 'cause she sucks at writing!

Megu-chan: Kish-kun? *sweet voice*

Kish: Hai?

Megu-chan: It takes me only 5 min to make Pai the main character.

Kish: What! No, you can't do that Megu-chan!

Megu-chan: Of course I can! Now, will you do the declamair, Pai?

Pai: Sure, Megi-chan!

Kish: When did you get here? *turns to me* And why can he call you Megi-chan?

Megu-chan: Because he's sweet and polite. Pai...

Pai: Megumi-chan3 doesn't own

**N**

**ot what you think it is**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Girls the computers have detected alien activity!" Ryou shouted, running out of the basement. All of us transformed and ran to the park. 'Kisshu, why don't you just give up? I dont want to hurt my own kind!' I thought. When we made it to the park, instead of Kisshu, we saw 2 other aliens: a tall one and a short one. When I stepped forward to look at their faces I frowned instantly. 'No! No, it can't be... I WON'T fight them! I WON'T fight my brothers!' I thought on the verge of crying. "No!" I desperately yelled out, falling on my knees."Pai and... T-taruto..." was all I managed to whisper.

I was so shocked to see them after 8 years. My transformation slipped. I lifted a hand to my neck and held tight to my necklace. The necklace that made me look human. I looked up to see Pai watching me with wide eyes. 'He knows who I am! He saw through my human form!' I thought happily. I could tell by looking in his eyes that he was just as shocked as me. "Meet me at the big sakura tree at midnight" I told him using telepathy. Giving him a sad smile, I lifted myself of the ground and let a single tear slide down my right cheek. Then I turned around and ran home, never once looking back.

Pai's P.O.V.

'I can't believe it's her! After 8 years I found my imuto-chan! Ichigo...' Her name echoed in my head."Taruto, we're leaving!" I commanded in my normal,cold voice. "Wait, Pai! What happened?" asked Tart with a hint of concern. I wasn't in the mood to answer him so I just repeated myself in a harsher tone. He looked at me with worry in his eyes, but nodded slightly, then teleported. I looked one last time as Ichigo ran away, before teleporting to, deep in my thoughts.

Megu-chan: How was it?

Pai: Well done Megi-chan! It was good for your first try.

Kish: Hey! I wasn't in the story!

Megu-chan: Relax! You'll apear in chapter 2 or 3.

Tart: What about me Meginee-chan?

Megu-chan: Same as Kish. Now, Tart, say it, please.

Tart: OK! Onee-chan will continue posting if she gets at least 3 reviews!

Megu-chan: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Megu-chan: I'm so glad you liked it. And I'll try to make chapters longer. Thanx again for the reviews and I'd like to...

Pai: You talk to much Megi-chan.

Megu-chan: Demo...

Pai: Megumi...

Megu-chan: On with the story.

Ichigo's P.O.V. -At midnight

I just arrived to the sakura tree, when I heard teleportation. "Ichi-chan?" came a faint whisper from behind me. I turned around, letting happiness tears roll down my cheeks. "Onii-chan. Onii-chan!" I yelled, running to hug him. He hugged me back. I've never seen Pai so happy since mom told us we'll have a lil brother, but something still bothered me. "Nii-chan, what happened? Why are you on Earth?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Ne, imuto-chan, and here I thought you were happy to see me!" He said sulking. Then something in me snapped. "Pai! Don't even joke like that! You don't know...You don't know how hard it is to live on a planet where everyone considers you a freak!" I cried, now sobbing in his chest.

He grabbed my chin making me look in his eyes, and then he kissed the top of my head gently. "Gomene, Ichi-chan, it was not meant to upset you. The truth... Cyniclonia is dying and we were sent here to take over the Earth." He said in a voice so cold that it could freeze. "Onii-chan, we can't do that! I know the humans did bad things but there are good people too. Like, like the Momomias! They are the only people that know the real me and even so they raised me as their own child!" I said. "I understand. If that's the situation I think I should thank them. Could you return to your true form?" he asked hugging me tighter. "I can't transform here onii-chan. Someone might see me." I told him looking in his eyes. "Then I have another idea! I'll teleport you to our training room and you'll show me your fighting skils." he said smiling. I nodded, hiding my head in his chest, enjoying the scent of my big brother. The same scent I missed for 8 years. Then suddenly we disappeared in a blue fog.

Kish's P.O.V.

When I went to Ichigo's house her bed was empty, but I found her here in the park. Pai is hugging her, while she is sobbing in his chest. He kissed her on the head. After they talked, Pai did something unexpected. He smiled. I was so shocked I didn't even noticed when they teleported away. I'm so MAD right now! Just what the heck is their relationship?!

Megu-chan: Ready...

Kish: Pai, what did you do to her?

Pai: ...

Kish: Megu-chan?

Megu-chan: He called me "Megumi"

Kish: So?

Megu-chan: He only does that when he's angry at me.

Pai: Gomen, Megi-chan. I wasn't angry at you. I just had a bad day. Come on let's get you a piece of that chocolate cake you like!

Megu-chan: Yay! Arigatou nii-sama! Ja ne!


End file.
